


mister sandman, bring me a dream

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dehumanization, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Wetting, grindelwald wins, magic as a weapon, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Graves never gave his death much thought, not at least, until he was denied it. Instead he lives to serve now, when indoors.Outside, in the world of magic and mayhem, he’s still the Former Director, betraying his own country to join the cause of the righteous man, whom some call a terrorist and radical.Gellert Grindelwald, self proclaimed savior of wizardkind.





	mister sandman, bring me a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts), [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



> its probably super obvious who this is but you know i just had a thought and it turned into this piece of nastiness. i guess as long as i'm the one writing it, i don't mind pet!graves. how picky am i? so picky. credence doesnt even get his name used here because graves is rather conditioned to only think of him as the 'weapon' and grindelwald sure doesn't use his name either.  
> grindelwald has them fighting with each other for his attention because then they're not focusing on trying to escape. of course, he severely underestimates both of them and you know, they'll eventually kill grindelwald and escape :)

Removed at authors discretion 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is some pure self indulgent nonsense so like, if you dont like it, thats fair.  
> but if you DO and better yet get off on it, please kudos or comment anonymously. i'd love to hear outside thoughts on it.
> 
> and if you're wondering why credence has to wear a cock cage but graves doesnt, its because grindelwald's a petty jealous bitch and credence is bigger than both of them. graves isn't a threat, more like an equal.


End file.
